Voltage instability is closely related to the notion of maximum loadability of a transmission network. In present-day power systems, this may take place as a precursor to the traditional frequency instability problem (see Proceedings of Bulk Power System Voltage Phenomena-III: Voltage Stability, Security and Control, Davos, Switzerland, August 1994; and K. Vu, et al., "Voltage Instability: Mechanisms and Control Strategies," Proc. of IEEE, Special Issue on Nonlinear Phenomena in Power Systems, pp. 1442-1455, November 1995). It is critical for the utility company to track how close the transmission system is to its maximum loading. If the loading is high enough, actions have to be taken to relieve the transmission system.
A problem associated with tracking the maximum loading of the transmission system is that such maximum loading is not a fixed quantity, but rather depends on the network topology, generation and load patterns, and the availability of VAR resources. All of these factors can vary with time due to scheduled maintenance, unexpected disturbances, etc.
Despite the fact that voltage instability is a system problem, there is still a need for relays that process only local measurement. These relays are to be counted upon when other controls cannot mitigate the aggravating situation; they also form the fall-back position for any global protection scheme when communication channels fail. Controls that use only local data provide an attractive approach because they are low cost and simple to build. The most common form is to shed load based on voltage level--undervoltage load shedding. This scheme has been attempted on the Pacific Northwest system, as reported by C. W. Taylor, Power System Voltage Stability, McGraw Hill, 1994. However, for many other systems, the difficulty with choosing the setpoint poses a challenge. In fact, voltage is often a poor indicator of instability, and a fixed setpoint may result in unnecessary shedding or failure to recognize an instability. Some systems may ride through voltages much below the setpoint of the relay but, for others, the voltage can appear normal even though the grid is on the verge of instability. The idea of using an adjustable voltage setpoint has been known, as reported in IEEE Power Systems Relaying, Committee, Working Group K12, "Voltage Collapse Mitigation," 1995.
The true goal of a local relay should be to determine whether the load connected to the substation is excessive. A fundamental issue here is whether the transmission system's strength can be "sensed" from local measurements. It has been well known that conventional, local quantities such as voltage level and reactive reserve are poor indicators of voltage instability, and therefore advanced methods are needed. For example, the use of artificial intelligence on local measurements is disclosed in K. Yabe, et al., "Conceptual Designs of AI-based Systems for Local Prediction of Voltage Collapse," IEEE 95 WM 181-8 PWRS. The idea is to simulate a range of system conditions to generate patterns in local observations. In the real environment, true measurements are then compared against known patterns, from which the proximity to collapse is inferred.